


Washed Away Regrets

by budgetary



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cliche shit, dumb, old fanfic that i wrote thats still kinda okay, title makes it sound angsty but there's none don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budgetary/pseuds/budgetary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama and Hinata hanging out after seeing that practice was cancelled. It starts raining and fluff slams into their awkward lives</p>
            </blockquote>





	Washed Away Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm new here. Well not really since ive been reading all kinds of shit here for the longest time i just never signed up. Im a fanfiction.net grandma lmao I draw not write Im sorry enjo y

"Eeeh."

 

"..."

 

_Boy's Volleyball after school practice is cancelled until further notice._

 

'What the hell was that supposed to mean?' Kageyama and Hinata grumbled to themselves.

 

"Isn't a practice match coming up soon?" Hinata mentioned.

 

"Yes." Kageyama's eyebrows furrowed. "I guess we'll just have morning practices."

 

Hinata crossed his arms and pouted. He always stayed after school because of practice, and now with nothing to do, it was obvious to go home. But he didn't want to. His mother was probably still at work and Natsu was at a small friends sleepover, it felt lonely if he just went home only to be greeted by silence. Spending time with idiot Kageyama was surprisingly a more sound choice.

 

"Do you want to go and grab some meat buns?" Kageyama suggested. Of course Hinata agreed.

 

On the way there, the duo talked about the future match and things they'd have to work on individually, due to the cancelled practice. They were always like this before they had to fight another team, Kageyama more concentrated than usual, and Hinata more anxious than ever. Though, the occasional fight over who's going to pay for the food occurred and Coach Ukai would have to make then pay equally and kick them out before they drove away more customers. The two eventually walked down the street to a bus stop, eating away at the steamy edibles.

 

"Mey, Hahmeyahah"

 

"Speak Japanese idiot"

 

Hinata chewed the remaining food in his mouth and swallowed.

 

"Do you have an umbrella? Apparently a storm is rolling in." Kageyama looked over and gave the boy a skeptical look.

 

"Yes..? If you knew it was going to rain, why didn't you bring one?"

 

"Those news people said it would rain around the time we would be practicing, so I thought it wouldn't matter!"

 

"Tch. Airhead."

 

"Stupid idiot!"

 

Angry munching continued for awhile until Kageyama finished and wiped his hand on Hinata's shirt.

 

"W-whuh"

 

"Didn't have a napkin"

 

Hinata screeched and stuck his messy face on Kageyama's shirt, making Kageyama screech as well.

 

"Oi, get off me!"

 

Muffled insults came from Hinata as he continued to nuzzle his mouth on Kageyama's chest. Kageyama's temper rose and gripped Hinata's orange head, which was incredibly effective. However the middle blocker had a counter attack, and struck Kageyama's sides with both of his hands. The setter let out this loud struggled gag and instantly let go of Hinata to grip his hands away. 'Damn, I wanted him to laugh' Hinata thought.

 

Luckily Hinata let up on his planned tickle attack, much to Kageyama's relief. Pedestrians didn't dare to interrupt their "fight" as they had watched in fear from a distance.

 

"Eh.. at least it didn't make a noticeable stain." Hinata sighed. Kageyama grumbled and adjusted his jersey.

 

The two sat in a peculiar silence. What were they going to do now? Volleyball, of course, popped into their heads, when a light drizzle startled them. They simultaneously looked up at the sky, and as if it was straight out of a comedy, the drizzle changed to a heavy fall.

 

Kageyama quickly brought out his small umbrella from his bag and unfolded it, covering himself. Hinata stood up and looked around.

 

"I don't see a place where we could take cover," he said. "I don't see the bus coming either." He slumped back down on the bench, slowly getting drenched from the downfall.

 

He looked over at Kageyama, completely dry, and wished he really brought his umbrella. Kageyama looked back at him, his tense face on as usual.

 

"Should have brought your umbrella."

 

"Do you think I not know that, jerk?" He grumbled. He put his elbow on his knee and laid his cheek on his hand. He'll just have to take a shower as soon as he got home. He'd prefer to not get sick right before a match.

 

Suddenly, Hinata's view was shadowed. He noticed a large jersey was covered over him, following with an umbrella handle shoved into his hands. Shocked, he looked over and saw Kageyama next to him, hunched over, and completely soaked looking out to the street. His face was stern as ever.

 

A wave of empathy spread across Hinata's heart, a worried and embarrassed look accompanied his face. Silently he scooted close to his teammate, shoulders and legs touching. He covered the jersey over both of them, holding the umbrella high enough to shelter themselves.

 

Kageyama glanced slightly to his left. Hinata shifted awkwardly to accommodate his awkward position, they've never had this much contact before.

 

"It's fine." Kageyama muttered. Hinata looked up to meet his glance. "It's.. fine. You can lean on me."

 

And so Hinata did, turning his body inward towards Kageyama, and leaning his head on his shoulder. Hinata's grip tightened on the handle, his knuckles white from the dropping temperature.

 

"Were the buses cancelled or something?" Hinata growled. "Is everything just cancelled today?" Kageyama shrugged and breathed in the dew filled air.

 

"I don't mind. It doesn't quite matter anyway, since, uhm, you're here."

 

"...Kageyama. That was really bad."

 

"Shut up."

 

Hinata smiled when Kageyama looked over at him with the smallest bit of embarrassment on his face. It would be hard to see in the rain, but Hinata saw it clear as day.

 

He started to not regret forgetting his umbrella.

**Author's Note:**

> bye


End file.
